You miss it if you haven´t it anymore
by Hibiki1
Summary: A sequel to my Matrix-Fanfiction ‘What happens if you are dead?’ Some characters of the Matrix-Universe begins to realise what they miss.
1. Smith

Some things you only miss if you haven´t them anymore  
  
Summary: A sequel to my Matrix-Fanfiction 'What happens if you are dead?' Some characters of the Matrix-Universe begins to realise what they miss.  
  
#######################################################  
  
Smiths´ POV:  
  
I was standing above them but they didn´t recognize me.  
  
This was the Real World. The sky was clearing and the sun rises through a point there was no cloud.  
  
I was floating through the air and under my feets I saw humans and machines work together, rebuilt the citys. But they can´t see me yet, but sometime they would. And I´m not angry about that, why should I?  
  
Now I´m only a ghost, a non-imaginary thing.  
  
As I landed on my feets on the earth I walk through the crowd of people and machines, watching them as the older humans work and human childs play. I don´t see them any longer as viruses or pest, these times are long behind.  
  
I turned around only to see a ball flying near to me and as it was about to crash at me, it went through me like I was nothing. My ghost form leaves for a short time a hole on that point where the ball has hit me but filled it automatically.  
  
I miss my body. In the Matrix I could have my old form so why not here? It seems unfair to me. People can´t see me and don´t fear me like they had years ago. I miss it. My body. My power. The fear of shocked rebels.  
  
But I pushed away these thoughts and continued walking through the crowd, between the rebuilted scyscrapers and houses where the humans live and a so called 'Recharge-Unison' for machines.  
  
Normally I was in the Real World with Neo and Trinity but not this time. Now I went through it alone.  
  
Human childs play a sort of baseball in the streets or hide and seek.  
  
In front of me I could saw a little child, only four years old. It walks across the street and a fast car was coming nearer but the child didn´t seemed to notice it.  
  
Without a second thought I did something that I had wished to do no more. I take control over an human body in the near.  
  
That was a thing I had done in my years as an Agent uncountable times but this was different and not possible to describe. With a fast run I had reached the child, grabbed his arm and rescued from the car and the driver that was leaving fast without seeing if the child was alright. What a jerk, I thought.  
  
And the child runs away without a look back to me and so I didn´t have any other thing as to leave this human body.  
  
Had someone saw me he would be surprised, because I avoid this.  
  
I said, that I dislike that feeling.  
  
I said, it reminds me.  
  
Reminds me of the time before this, as I was an Agent. As I was complete.  
  
But I would never say that.  
  
[Behind this cellar door on cheap guitars  
  
We played our blues to the early hours  
  
No one listening but a few old friends  
  
We never dreamed it could ever end  
  
This was our moment this was our space  
  
This was a jewel of a time to have graced  
  
But they're all sweet memories now  
  
When we were the new boys  
  
All my life I've been running  
  
Down the side of this hill  
  
But way down deep in my heart  
  
Don't want the water to ever be still  
  
All these friends have long since gone  
  
Blown and scattered like autumn leaves  
  
Some are lawyers and some are thieves  
  
Some are long behind the sun  
  
But I'll never be afraid  
  
From the cradle to the grave  
  
I learned my lesson and I learned it well  
  
When we were the new boys]  
  
('When we were the new boys' by Rod Stewart)  
  
FIN  
  
#######################################################  
  
(Okay, not the real end. There will be another chapters with other characters, including Neo, Ghost and Morpheus. And maybe a few others too.) 


	2. Ghost

You miss it if you haven´t it anymore  
  
Chapter 2: Ghosts POV  
  
I am standing on the top of the scyscrapers in the Real World and watching along the horizon.  
  
Machines and Human Hovercrafts are flying next to another in the sky, trying to make the sky clear as it was before the war. It was strange to think about it. For only a few years we had obviously killed each other and now we are working together to survive. Thanks to Neo.  
  
And Trinity.  
  
As I looked forwards over the edge of the scyscraper one tear is rolling down my cheeks than to my chin and falls downwards.  
  
My sister was gone and that hurts. It hurts so much, that I cannot tell.  
  
So I turn around and walks off from the scyscraper back to my apartment.  
  
My apartment is large, overcasted with flowers in every corner. The colour of it is an mix of yellow and brown with a mild green. On the right wall behind the entry door hangs a photo of myself and Trinity. A wall paper.  
  
Now I walk towards a mini-bar with a reddish coloured mahogany wood and mix me a drink, like every day at this time. My daily Whisky-Burboune Mix. As I drink this mix an idea comes to me.  
  
Anywhere in that apartment should be my old processor. And I find it between some clothes in my wardrobe and behind an EMP rifle.  
  
I hadn´t used the processor for a long time and on it is a lot of dust. I blow on it and the dust is flying through my apartment.  
  
And a few configurations later I´m in my personally construct. I check out all files where they and load one of them.  
  
It was the Zen garden. I walk through it, flowers moves to the wind. Here I had fought Trinity the last time. That was the last contest of us and I will miss it. I miss it now.  
  
But more I miss you, Trinity and I hope you know it, wherever you are.  
  
I´m not in the mood to phylosophy today and to be here in this construct without you hurts more. I wasn´t there a long time.  
  
Niobe and Morpheus are together and they have two childs, Raven a little girl and Archon a young boy. They were happy and I´m happy for them. And Sparks . . . he is Sparks, what do I have to say? He is a good friend to mine and had helped me to come over with your death. Not much but a good thing. He es really a good friend.  
  
Tomorrow it is Sunday and the next time I will go into the Matrix to come to your grave there. It is easier for me to go into the Matrix.  
  
But I believe in second chances too. And I hope I will see you again, to tell you about my real feelings to you. I love you, Trinity.  
  
Had someone saw me using the processor he would be surprised, because I avoid this.  
  
I said, that I dislike that.  
  
I said, it reminds me.  
  
Reminds me of the time before this, as I was with my sister Trinity. As I was complete.  
  
But I would never say that.  
  
[Behind this cellar door on cheap guitars  
  
We played our blues to the early hours  
  
No one listening but a few old friends  
  
We never dreamed it could ever end  
  
This was our moment this was our space  
  
This was a jewel of a time to have graced  
  
But they're all sweet memories now  
  
When we were the new boys  
  
All my life I've been running  
  
Down the side of this hill  
  
But way down deep in my heart  
  
Don't want the water to ever be still  
  
All these friends have long since gone  
  
Blown and scattered like autumn leaves  
  
Some are lawyers and some are thieves  
  
Some are long behind the sun  
  
But I'll never be afraid  
  
From the cradle to the grave  
  
I learned my lesson and I learned it well  
  
When we were the new boys]  
  
('When we were the new boys' by Rod Stewart)  
  
FIN  
  
*the other chapters will follow soon* 


End file.
